Scion
by DegreeOf Sarcasm
Summary: Full summary inside but here is the general version. Cross between HBP and DH. The Malfoy's come to the conclusion that if Draco dies, the Malfoy line will be no more. So they intend on making him charm a young woman to 'unknowingly' carry his child on purpose. But will he fall in love for the woman who is chosen to be the one? [bad summary like always]


Harry Potter Fanfiction

Luna and Draco

_This tale is hopefully blend from the Half-Blood Prince to the Deathly Hallows, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it goes to my plan. This could either go two ways, really good, or really bad, I hope it will meet you expectations._

_My Degree of Sarcasm._

**Scion **

**Chapter One**

Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk, his long pale blonde hair oily and straw like, his once cold blue eyes withering into a deep grey, he had not shaven in many days, he stared absently out the window of his study, he was pondering the task the Dark Lord commanded his son to perform, he sighed and turned in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he tilted his head back, the door opened, he stared at the bookshelf, Narcissa came up beside her husband, she rested her slender hand on his shoulder, he looked up to his wife, she had a saddened look in her eyes, he did not see the feint line wrapped around her hand. "Did he agree, Narcissa." He asked, she took a deep breath.

"He did. My sister did everything in her will to persuade me not to. Rolpheus has gotten into her mind Lucius, he was the one who got you involved and then you introduced him to her, and then she got infatuated. How could you do this Lucius, to our family." Her voice trembling, he sighed.

"I was young and foolish, we all were, he gave us power, Narcissa. I know now that it was a stupid choice, if I could do it again I would never join him."

"You have said that time and time again Lucius, and now our own son has been brought into this mess…"

"Just like Goyle, Crabbe, Zambini and all the others have. It is not an isolated incident, Narcissa. Merlin knows your sister has been trying to create a child, so he or she be a servant to the Dark Lord." He stood up and walked to the window, he looked down at the grounds, he saw his son walking through the gardens, the family owl flying above him.

"The house elves tell me he has been eating less, Jupiter says that he has been crying most nights. Lucius he cannot do this, he is in pain."

"If he does not do the task then he will be killed."

"With his death the Malfoy line will die out. We cannot have any more children Lucius, your brother died in the last war. If Draco dies. It will be the end of the Malfoy's." Draco was now sitting by the fountain, the owl perched beside him, he looked up at the manor, Lucius moved away from the window and looked to his wife.

"We could always get Draco to have a child." He said halfheartedly as he sat down in his chair, he rested his head in his hands and leant against the desk.

"Lucius, you are brilliant."

"What?" He asked in puzzlement as he looked up to his wife.

"We will have to get a girl that has the same features as Draco, so that if he does not die the child can stay hidden. We need to tell Draco." She went to leave, he caught her arm, she looked back to her husband.

"Now Narcissa, we need to have this planned. We cannot go about this nilly willy. He will have to take a fertility potion, to increase the chance of conception. Now the girl, she will have to be pureblood, but who." He let go of her arm, he stared off into the distance, muttering slightly, she smoothed down her dress.

"What about Robert Greengrass's daughter?"

"Which one, never mind, the Greengrass' are to obvious, it has to be someone inconspicuous, someone no one would ever suspect."

"What about one of our connections in France. They would be delighted to do this favour for us."

"Narcissa, they look down on us now."

"So."

"No, no, they need to be close."

"Lucius, no one is going to be perfect, she just needs to look like Draco."

"Lucinda, why did I not think about her before."

"I am Narcissa."

"Yes you are, but Lucinda Lovegood."

"What?"

"Remember when Draco was ten and we had the Lovegood's over, well that was the night the Eleanor died. Little Miss Lovegood gave me a ring through the floo network, as she did not know many people, when I went over, she was curled up in a corner, Eleanor lay in pieces and Xenophilous was twitching on the ground. He had been hit with the _crutiatus_ curse a few times, a powerful one at that, she must have knocked the intruder over, something went wrong. I took Xenophilous to St Mungos and I paid of everything. Xenophilous said he was in my debt." She stared at her husband. "Lucinda has long wavy pale blonde hair, her eyes are bright blue and she has a pale complexion. She is perfect."

"Only that Lovegood has sided with Potter." They turned to the door, Draco stood there, there were bags under his eyes, it was clear that he wasn't well. "She is an open person, never judges a book by its cover, she always smiles and says hello. She never seems phased when people call her Looney Lovegood, she isn't, looney, just overly conscious of things around her and she has the ability to clam a man in his darkest times. She is top of her year, she probably is as smart as Granger."

"How long have you been there?" Lucius asked his only son.

"Long enough. How will you get her to comply?"

"I wont. You will."

"What?"

"You will charm her until you get into her pants."

"She may seem gullible, but she is really smart, she will know there is something up."

"No she will not. Now, I hired some people to watch over her and her father, her mother was dear to my mother and then she went and married that bafoon, on another note, I can arrange for them to tell me when Lucinda is next in Diagon Ally if you agree into "meeting" her in there. What do you say Draco?"

"Fine."

"Good."

[LINE]

Lucinda Lovegood was fluffing around in the kitchen, her long wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail, she wore a light blue billowy singlet with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black cardigan was hanging off her shoulders, she had a light globe hanging from a leather strap, and her radish earrings. She was grabbing things and chucking them on the bench, Draco Malfoy was secretly watching from the window, concealed by a charm, he watched her flit around, there was something frying in the pan on the stove top, her wand was tucked in her ear, she had a small smile on her face. "Morning daddy." She said in her eerie voice while continuing to cook, her father was ascending the stairs and just coming into the kitchen.

"Luna, must you do that?" He asked, she turned around and smiled.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll try not to next time." He sat down, she turned back to her pan.

"What smells good?"

"Vegetable fr..."

"Morning sweetheart." He said in the middle of her sentence, she turned around. "It seems like I blinked and you grew from being six to sixteen. Oh well, I shall go find your mother." he stood up, she turned and looked to him. "Eleanor. Eleanor my love!" Draco watched as the man turned his back on her, she shed a tear, she reached up and wiped the tear away and then walked up to him, after turning the gas on the stove top down low, placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned towards her.

"Daddy, mother is dead. She has been for seven years. She died on your anniversary, you were hit with a very strong _crutiatus_ curse, a few times before I pushed the intruder over, he took one look at me and fled. You have problems with your memory. It has been getting worse." Her voice hitched, the man's face looked pained.

"No, no, my love. Oh Luna. No."

"Come daddy." She said softly as she intertwined their hands, she gently dragged her father along, they went outside, Draco watched as they went to the back of the house, he watched from a distance as the man dropped to his knees, she placed a hand over her mouth as the man let out a broken cry.

"LUNA!" A young boy's voice called, she turned to the house, a small boy was standing at the stairs. "Your stuff on the stove is starting to smoke." She sighed and flitted to the house.

"You go watch him sweetie, tell him who you are. Keep him talking." The boy nodded and ran down the stairs, Draco went back to watching her, she took the pan off the stove, she lent against the bench, she rested her head in a hand, he watched as she began to shake, her small sobbing could barely be heard.

"Alright, I am going to Diagon Ally today, Andromeda and Nymphadora are coming over to supervise you both while I am gone." She said as she talked to the two at the table who were eating like barn animals, she walked up the stairs and grabbed her bag and her book list, she heard a stumbling noise and then a crash, she smile, she came down the stairs and found Nymphadora brushing herself off beside her mother. She embraced the two witches in front of her.

"Go Luna. You need a break." Andromeda said softly to the young witch, she nodded, she went over to her father and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon daddy, I am just going into Diagon Ally." She turned away from him, she went to the fire place, she grabbed the floo powder and then stepped in, she spoke clearly, she closed her eyes as she felt a tug in her stomach, she landed softly, a small huff escaping her lips, she opened her eyes and was faced with the wall, she drew her wand out from behind her ear and tapped the bricks, she placed her wand back as the bricks drew to the side and opened up to the bustling street of Diagon Ally. She took a breath before walking into the crowd, she flitted through the people, barely touching anyone, she quickly slipped into Florish and Bolts, she lifted her parchment and her eyes scanned the list, she walked with her mind elsewhere like usual.

"Miss?" She looked up, the young man was standing in front of her, he had ache and his hair was greasy. "Can I be of service?" He asked, raising his eye brows suggestively, she inwardly flinched.

"I think I am right, my mother sent me get a book about menstruation, you know the one where it provides charms to help ease the pain, and potions, useful things like that." The sales assistant was suddenly very uncomfortable, there was a chuckle, the sales assistant left her and she smirked, Draco was watching her from the door, she made her way to the education section where they held the texts for the schools. "First year…third year…fourth year…ah, fifth year." She muttered, she grabbed out the books she needed, Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration. He watched as she flitted over to the sixth year section, she pulled out the Potion's and Charms texts, he was surprised, she hummed to herself, she went around the corner, heading towards the regular sections, she placed the books of the cashiers desk, she was staring intensely at a Herbology book, she placed it down as she felt a sales assistant approach the desk, it was a woman, she smiled at the woman who smiled back.

"Was it just those?" The woman asked.

"Yes, could you put it under Lovegood." She said softy.

"Of course." the books were wrapped and handed to her, she smiled and slipped out of the store, she dashed over to the stationary store, she grabbed a few roles of parchment and three bottles of ink, she grabbed a new quill, she paused at the bound books, she looked at a reddish leather bound book that was bound by a deep red twine, it was embossed with a pattern, she sighed and walked to the counter and purchased her items, the ink was wrapped up and them placed in the paper bag with the parchment and quill, she smiled gratefully, when she slipped out, Draco went in and bought the book she had her eye on, he asked the cashier to send it to the Malfoy Manor as he left the store and rushed to catch up with her, she went into the potion supply store. As he watched her talk with the sales assistant, the assistant went out the back and grabbed a package for her, she asked for a few more things before purchasing the items, she thanked the assistant as she grabbed a back, she was beginning to struggle, she walked out, she was knocked over, she gasped, Draco dashed forward and grabbed her, her books tumbled to the ground, she kept a grip on the two bags in her hand. He steadied her and then bent down and grabbed her books for her, she looked up to him and he stood before her, her mouth was parted slightly.

"You have to watch your step in this ally Lucinda." He said with a small smile, not a smirk, but a smile, she stared with an interested gaze as she heard him use her full name.

"Thank you Draco." She said, she went to grab her books from him, he pulled them out of her reach.

"Where are you going?" He asked, she stopped reaching for them and looked to him with a look of shock. "What? Can't I ask you where you are going?"

"No, I mean yes, I was going to head to the Leaky Caldron."

"Mind if I join you, I'll carry your books for you."

"That is very kind of you Draco, but I must ask what is your con?"

"No con, can't I join a fellow school mate to a restaurant and carry her books? I mean you no harm Lucinda, I am just trying to be civil."

"And civil you mean sucking up to mean in the means of extorting something from me, possibly information involving a certain messy black haired wizard." She said cocking her hip to the side, he stared at her for a moment, he was lost for words. "I knew it, you were just being nice to me just to get to Harry!" She snatched her bundle of books from his hand and went to storm off, he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I am not. You just caught me off guard, the girl's I usually hang around are not that perceptive and smart, they are…"

"Dimwitted, big chested and a good fuck." She sneered, his eyes widened.

"For someone so pure and light you would not expect snarky and crude remarks."

"Yes, well life is full of disappointments."

"Let me help you. Lucinda, do act like you do not need it, if I was not here you would have fallen, your inks would have cracked and your bags would have spilt. If I meant you harm I would have let you fall and laughed at you, and yet I caught you." Her face softened, she turned to him, he tried to read her face, his silver eyes peering into her bright blue orbs, she handed him the books, he smiled, their hands brushed, she looked dawn at his fingers brushing hers, she drew her hand away, they began walking down the ally. They were talking about their subjects, they began debating about divination and potions, Draco was surprised by the girl's knowledge, he listened to her talking passionately, he held the door open for her, she gave him a small smile and walked through, they sat in a booth, a bowl of chips in between then, she took a seep of her butterbeer that he ordered for her, he insisted on paying, she tried to argue with him but he eventually won.

She laughed at his jokes, and he smiled and listened to her talking about the creatures her father used to tell her stories about, she was so passionate about it, her eyes lit up with happiness, she made gestures with her hands, her fingers would every so often twirl elegantly, he smiled, her laughter died down as she recalled the good memories of her father, he studied her. "How is your father?" He asked softly, she almost chocked on her breath, his gaze was understanding.

"He is alright. He is suffering from memory difficulties. It is hard, once every so often I have to remind him of certain things, but it has been happening so frequently, that was my main reason for coming to Diagon ally, not my school books." She said in a soft voice.

"Is there anything that can be done?" she sighed.

"I do not know, he refuses to see a healer, he has not been since my mother died when I was nine. He is such a fool, I wish he would let someone help him." she seethed, he watched her happiness slowly fade away. "Sometimes I wished it was me that was in his position, the one with the memory problems, so he could look after me and I could be a normal child, not the adult. It started when I was twelve, the year before he did a stupid then and got a woman pregnant, she dumbed the baby on the doorstep. It was luck that Andromeda was over helping my father when it first happened. I feel like an old soul trapped in a young body. Like it is my prison. I cannot escape. I am all wrong."

"I think you are perfect." He said softly, she looked to him, he scratched the back of his head, he cleared his throat, she looked to her watch, she gasped.

"I have to go. Um…" she said as she grabbed her things, he stood up with her. "I'll see you at school." She looked to him and gasped, he was standing right in front of her, his breath on her nose, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair out of the way. "I…I.." She struggled to make a word.

"Good bye Lucinda." He whispered, he grasped her hand and raised it to his lips, his lips were soft and gentle against her skin, he smiled and then walked away, she stared after him with her chest heaving and heart pumping wildly.

WORD COUNT: 3,101

_What do you think, is it worth continuing? I do not think I should have asked that last question, because I will continue this tale even if you dear reader thinks it is not worth continuing, any way._

_Live Long and Prosper_

_My Degree of Sarcasm._


End file.
